


Desperate

by hanafudaearrings



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is a kinky little shit, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight San/Hongjoong if you squint really hard, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanafudaearrings/pseuds/hanafudaearrings
Summary: What's supposed to be a fun night with your boyfriend and his best friend quickly turns to something completely different. You weren't expecting this, you couldn't possibly want what he was suggesting.. could you?
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I’ve been obsessed with ATEEZ threesomes lately so I pulled a bit of my inspiration from some of my favorites, and after mulling over a few ideas this is what I wanted most. So this is going to end up being part of a much larger Hongjoong/Reader fic I'm working on but I won't be posting any of it until I finish or am almost done with it! The idea for this smut has been plaguing me constantly for days and I just had to get it out. Enjoy. :)

He hadn't spoken more than two words since you sat down for the movie, half empty bowl of popcorn between your legs while they took turns eating from it as well as you. You snuck a peak from the corner over your eye over at your boyfriend and noticed his clenched jaw, the muscle ticking and his gaze clouded over like he was watching the movie but not really seeing it. Something was wrong, you just knew it, but it wasn't like Hongjoong to keep secrets from you so you didn't want to pry. A glance to San on your right and you knew he was thinking the same thing, his eyes peering worriedly at his best friend before they met yours. He offered a small shrug and frowned as he went back to watching the movie and you sighed, uncrossing your legs to put the bowl on the table. Your aim seemed to be a little off though because the bowl ended up teetering off the edge and spilling the remains of the popcorn and kernels all over the carpeted floor, including San's feet. He yelped and pulled his legs up, socks streaked from the butter, and looked at you with a fire in his eyes, "Y/N! What the fuck?" His tone made you narrow your eyes and you picked the bowl up, "You act like I did it on purpose, San. It was obviously a mistake." You scoffed, leaning down to pick up the popcorn and kernels from the floor, heard the other mocking your words in a high-pitched voice, then felt his nasty buttered sock pressing against your shoulder and rubbing over your neck. Grossed out, you yelled at him and pulled back in disgust, throwing the kernels in your hand at him and making him jump up before he could try to wipe them off, "Fuck! Now it'll be in the couch! Great job, Y/N."

"Well, you shouldn't have touched me with your nasty ass fe-"

"And YOU shouldn't have knocked the bowl over-"

"Oh, don't even start San, you know good and damn well I didn't mean to!" He was about to reply to you again, his eyes glaring at you and mouth open before you both caught the movement to your left. Hongjoong got up and walked into the kitchen without saying anything to either of you, and this obviously caught you both off guard; you decided you might as well try to talk to him before things got worse. You stood up and picked up the bowl, throwing a few more kernels at San before jumping out of range of his feet and scrambling into the kitchen. The kernels and old popcorn were dumped into the trash bin and you sat the bowl on the counter before walking over to Hongjoong, who was staring into the opened refrigerator without actually looking at any of the contents. Slowly, your arms curled around him from behind and you placed soft kisses between his shoulder blades, frowning when he tensed. "Baby, what is it? Is something wron-" 

"I don't want to talk about it," He cut you off, closing the door of the fridge and looking at his reflection in it, his body and face still tense as he took in the way you rubbed soft circles into his tummy. "Did I do something?" He shook his head in response and placed his hands over yours on his stomach, sighing softly. "Did San?" At that, you felt him tense again and your eyes went wide before your brows furrowed. You let go of him and walked around him a little to look at his face, confused, "What did he do?" He glanced at you momentarily before looking away again, not wanting to talk about it, but you persisted. "Hey, talk to me. Am I being too close with him or something?" You asked before he sighed again and hurriedly took your arm, dragging you into the corner of the kitchen where you wouldn't be seen or heard by San- then let you go as he tugged his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth in front of you, mouth opening in question, "Look. Would you ever do anything with San?" 

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, wondering where this was coming from, "What? No, I love you, I'd never do that to you." He pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closes his eyes as he massages the spot, grumbling to himself before asking again, "Would you ever want to?" He looked so pained that you just wanted to take it all away, your frown deepening as you bit at your bottom lip, a little hurt by this interrogation, "No, I'd never dream of chea-" "But what if!" He cut you off, exasperated, his cheeks red. "What if, what? Joongie? What's going on?" You stepped towards him and he stayed put when your hand came to cup his cheek, leaning his face into your touch but avoiding your gaze, "What if.. what if I.. want you to..?" His words were so soft, barely a whisper, but you heard them all the same and your eyes widened. Your hand went to slip from his face but his own came up, fingers curling around your wrist to hold it there. "I.. I'll be honest, Y/N.. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," he whispered as his arms went to slide around your waist, forehead pressing against yours. 

You were confused and a little overwhelmed, not sure what to think as you blankly looked at his chest- analyzing his words. "It started a few months ago. I saw you two in the hall, fighting, San had your hands pinned to the wall because you had taken something from him but wouldn't tell him where it was. In the moment, I stopped and watched and all I could.." he took a shaky, deep breath, his eyes boring into yours once you finally looked up at him during the lapse, "All I could think about was him pinning you up against that wall and fucking deep into you, right in front of me, and it got me so hard that I had to go jerk off in the bathroom. It worked me up so much, Y/N.. it still does.. on the couch I just kept thinking of the way you'd look at me when he slides into you.. it won't leave my head." His body was pressed flush against yours and to your surprise, you could feel a thick outline pressing against your stomach from his crotch, making you gulp. He was serious.. this was turning him on, just like that. You considered your next words carefully, swallowing past the dryness in your mouth, "You.. want to watch San fuck me?" He nodded, leaning his head back to blink away the dazed glaze in his eyes, "But you don't have to, please baby, don't consider it if you'd be uncomfortable." 

To be honest, the idea was starting to sound.. appealing to you. Not that you had ever had a 'thing' for San, but this situation was just.. calling to you. Hongjoong's reaction is what thrilled you the most about it, knowing how much he'd enjoy it, and it caused you to really think about his best friend in a new light. He was attractive, much more so than most guys you'd been with and you knew his body was just as luscious as your own boyfriend's, knew he would be good to you and take care of you- so your mind was made up. You smiled up at HongJoong, "Why don't we go ask San what he thinks?" You slipped from his grip before he could stop you, hearing him calling out, "What're you- n- wait! Fuck." He cursed and followed you into the living area, sitting beside you once you plopped into your original seat. You pretended to watch the movie and out the corner of your eye saw how your boyfriend slowly relaxed, thinking you decided against your idea. San had only looked at the two of you weirdly when you came back, shaking his head in confusion then leaning up to grab his soda from the table. He was taking a sip when you opened your mouth, "San, do you want to fuck me?"

He choked on his drink, spilling it on the already soiled carpet and wiping his mouth with his arm at the same time your boyfriend gasped, not looking at either of you yet as his eyes widened. "What the fuck?" San asked, rubbing his hands off on his jeans before he turned in his seat to look at you. "What is this about? Joong? You know I'd never do that to you. I love you guys." He leaned over to look over your shoulder at where Hongjoong sat as still as possible. "You're beautiful, Y/N, you know that. But he's my best friend, and so are you now, so I really don't get where this is coming fr-" "What if I asked you to?" Your boyfriend cut him off, obviously ready to get this discussion over with as he looked at the two of you with a sigh. You leaned back into the couch and looked between the two of them, trying to gauge San's wide-eyed reaction as his brows furrowed. "What if.. I wanted to see it, too. Wanted to watch you split her open right in front of me, and she wanted it too?" Hongjoong added, his gaze slipping to you instead of his best friend and ghosting over your prominent features- pausing on your chest where your nipples had pebbled, visible through the fabric of your tee since you decided to go braless today. 

San followed his gaze and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, his reaction making your nipples harden more if possible and it was obvious that they both noticed. "You're serious?" he breathed out, in almost disbelief, pupils full blown like a kid that was just told he was getting exactly what he asked for for Christmas. Your boyfriend slid up to your side and pulled your body over, wanting your back towards his chest and your front facing San as you felt his hands slipping down your sides. His fingertips played with the hem of your shirt before sneaking under the fabric, brushing over your soft skin all the way up to your chest where he cupped the softness of your breasts and kneaded them gently, eliciting a soft moan from your lips. You were shy, but right now wasn't the time for that, and you felt your cheeks redden as San's eyes never once broke away from your trembling form. "Don't you want to see how beautiful they are?" Hongjoong whispered, his voice so close to your ear as he pressed soft kisses down your neck, watching San all the while. His hands left your breasts and reached the hem of your shirt again as San nodded, swallowing thickly, watching the way Joong pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor. Oh boy, were you going to have a mess to clean up later, but now wasn't the time to think about that. 

Your boyfriend's hands went back to your breasts and he squeezed them with a soft moan, fingers splayed to where your nipples weren't touched- wanting San to watch as they hardened for him, and he wasn't disappointed in the least. Your breath hitched and you leaned your head back on your boyfriend's shoulder, back arching up to press into his touch even more. One of his hands left you and you lolled your head to the side to watch as he reached for San, bringing the younger closer and guiding his head towards your chest. His lips parted and he took your nipple into his mouth as his eyes closed, sucking at it sharply at the same time as Hongjoong pinched your other one hard. You squealed and arched up towards them both in attempt to escape the sudden pain, only to have your boyfriend hold you back down and let San have his way with your heaving chest. His soft, plush lips were like plump pillows on your skin, his warm tongue gliding across your sensitive areas left goosebumps in its trail and your skin glistened from the light of the TV where he left wet marks. His mouth encircled your other nipple as Hongjoong's fingers released it to cup the breast instead, pushing it closer towards his best friend's lips and you whined from all of the attention, feeling heat pool between your legs. 

Your boyfriend knew you like the back of his hand, trained to your every reaction and he smirked knowingly. He pushed San away lightly and the boy pulled off your nipple with a reluctant, wet pop, sitting back on his knees with red cheeks and clouded eyes. He was breathless, needy, and the sight made you whimper again with your thighs pressed tightly together; making your boyfriend reach around you and start to unbutton your shorts, "Help me get these off of her, Sannie. I think the poor baby's getting all worked up, she needs your help." San nodded without hesitation and his hands went to your waist once your boyfriend finish undoing the buttons, grasping the hem of your shirts and tugging them down your legs in a rush. You could feel Hongjoong harden against your lower back, your own arousal evident by the dark blue patch on your light blue panties- a gstring, the material thin and barely there as it creased between your pussy lips and disappeared between your supple ass cheeks. San's eyes were watching you with wonder and it made you self conscious, wanting to close your legs with a soft whimper but stopped before you got too far. 

Your boyfriend held your legs apart by the thighs, his fingers gripping onto the soft flesh and squeezing in warning and you just let out a soft defeated noise before relaxing into him again. One of his hands left your leg and moved down between your thighs, fingertips rubbing right over the wetness and circling your clit through the material. He focused his touch right on top of the sensitive nub as you shook in his grasp, breath shaky while San watched still with widened eyes. You were getting so horny that you almost wanted them both to quit with this foreplay and go straight into fucking you hard, but you knew Hongjoong was living for this so you forced yourself to calm down with deep breaths, thighs trembling while he still held one down. After a moment your boyfriend's fingers slipped down to the inner seams of your underwear, tugging on it playfully to tease all of you before he hooked his chin over your shoulder to get a better view. You leaned further back into him and angled your hips out so he could watch, tugging the fabric of your wet panties to the side and exposing your glistening cunt to his best friend. 

"I think you should give her a taste, Sannie. What do you think baby?" Hongjoong spoke to the both of you, but his eyes were trained on the juices slipping between your soft pink pussy lips before they looked to San. "Tell him how bad you want his tongue on you, Y/N." He pulled his hand back and slapped your bare cunt sharply, making your hips jump up and you let out a needy moan, voice trembling as you nodded. "Yes, yes San. I want your tongue inside of me please, please taste me." You tried to spread your thighs more and lift your hips up towards him, and San's gaze snapped up to yours as he started leaning down. He situated himself on his knees on the floor and your boyfriend turned you accordingly, letting your ass hang off the edge of the couch and presenting your supple sweetness towards his best friend without hesitation. San kept his eyes on yours as he leaned down again, kissing the inner side of one thigh softly before grazing it with his teeth, making you suck in a sharp breath. He kept kissing down your thigh softly, leaving little marks in his wake while your other thigh was still tightly gripped by your boyfriend. 

Both of you sucked in a sharp breath when San pursed his lips and softly blew cold air over your wet cunt, you whining and trying to push your hips closer but he only smiled at your attempt. Leaning in further, he pressed soft kisses on your slit down to your entrance where he softly pressed his tongue between those sweet lips and licked all the way up to your clit in one fluid, flat motion. Your hips kicked a little and you moaned, brows furrowing as he grinned wider at your tease. Hongjoong slipped his hands down to your crotch and you felt one hand rubbing you softly in front of San's face before he placed his hands to either side, spreading your pussy for his friend's eyes and mouth. San inhaled sharply at the sight and brushed his hands over your thighs as he flicked his tongue over your clit slowly, soft fluid motions before dipping into your heat completely and closing his eyes. He moaned, digging his tongue deep inside your warmth to taste as much as he could. He was eating you out messily while your boyfriend held you open still, fucking his tongue deep inside of you and nuzzling his nose against your clit, moaning at your taste. 

He pulled back for a moment to look up at you, your juices coating his lips and chin obscenely but he looked so gorgeous and fucked out like this. Without warning he slid his middle finger deep inside of you, up to the knuckle and pumped it slowly at first. You were so wet that it didn't take much effort or time at all before he was sliding in a second one as well, his tongue pressing against your clit once more and sucking on it while he fucked you with his fingers. Hongjoong finally released your lips to cup your breasts again, pinching and prodding at your sensitive nipples while you were being pleasured so well. It didn't take long for your little whines and breathy moans to get to the both of them, rising in volume as well as urgency before your thighs started to tremble on either side of San's head. "S-Stop, I'm going to cum," you warned, that heat pulling tighter and tighter in your lower stomach and you felt yourself getting dizzy from the pressure. Shaky moans escaped your lips when he wouldn't let up, your voice sounded desperate and strained as you tried to pull your sensitive cunt from his touch. San's eyes flicked over your shoulder almost in permission, and you felt Hongjoong nod. 

At first, you were relieved, thinking he let him stop- until you felt a third finger slip in and angle up, grinding roughly over your sensitive spot hidden inside you while he sucked obscenely around your throbbing clit. He was determined to push you- no, throw you- over that edge and it wasn't long before your hands grabbed at his hair to keep his mouth against you, hips rocking against his face as he ate you like a man starved. That coil snapped as you cried out hard and you were flooded with liquid heat all over, eyes closing and head thrown back over your boyfriend's shoulder once again while San pulled out his fingers and slurped your orgasm eagerly. He worked you through it, bordering on overstimulation before he finally pulled off of you, taking deep breaths and wiping his wet mouth on his arm, reminding you of not too long ago when he choked on his coke. The image made you giggle a little, still loopy from your post-orgasmic daze, making San lean forward and grip your chin. 

He tugged your head up off of Hongjoong's shoulder and kissed you roughly, tongue slipping into your mouth without any hesitation and making you taste yourself on him. Your open mouth moaned into his own as you slid your tongue over his, taking everything he was giving you with eagerness. Once your lips parted Hongjoong lifted you up higher on his lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch a little with your legs spread over his. He tapped your pussy almost impatiently to get San's attention, slipping two fingers deep into your wetness and causing you to let out a choked moan and try to pull his hand away. There had to be some kind of telepathy between the two best friends because San seemed to understand straight away, standing and stripping off his shirt and sweats along with his boxers and -thank God- his socks. He climbed onto the couch eagerly and you gasped when you saw how hard he was, sticking straight out and slightly curved towards his belly, pink and swollen with redness towards his tip. 

Your eyes widened in understanding and your boyfriend exhaled shakily as he pulled his fingers from your cunt, bringing them to your mouth and you took them eagerly, sucking them deep while San grasped your thigh and rubbed his cock between your wet lips. You grunted harshly around your lover's fingers when you felt your friend slide inside of you slowly, not waiting for you to adjust before pushing to the hilt. You felt full, so full, and in the back of your mind made the mental note of how thick San's cock was. Your boyfriend's was long and full, while San's was a bit shorter and thicker- both great for pleasing you and stretching you out with the impact of their thrusts. He pulled his hips back after half a second, seeming impatient, before thrusting back into you roughly. He leaned over you and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth while he started fucking you with a brutal pace right away, whining over your skin and Hongjoong slid his fingers from your mouth to grip around your throat, keeping you leaned back against him. "Such a good girl," he said and you moaned urgently, making him chuckle darkly as he pressed his fingertips sharply into the pressure points on either side of your neck, making your vision dot with stars, "Taking my best friend's cock like this. I bet you're just loving it, aren't you? Love having that slutty pussy taken while your boyfriend holds you down, right? Just filthy." He growled softly in your ear and you trembled, moaning shakily and nodding the best you could in his grip while his other hand snaked down between San's body and yours to rub slow, maddening circles over your swollen clit. 

The sensation made you gasp and clamp down around San, whose thrusts faltered and he whimpered out desperately and it sounded so, so cute that you couldn't help but to squeeze around him again. He moaned deeply and pressed his forehead between your breasts, holding himself still for a moment and you suspected he was trying not to cum too soon, a beautiful sight. Your boyfriend didn't let up on your clit, moving his fingers faster and you whined sharply, trying to rock your hips against San's cock which made him snap out of his daze and start fucking you eagerly again, even if he was shaking on top of you. He leaned up to watch your cunt lips tug at his cock each time he pulled out, cursing and biting his bottom lip, not tearing his gaze away from the delicious view, "Look at you, baby girl. You don't want me to leave this fucking cunt, right? Want me to stay and make you mine, make you never forget how fucking good I feel inside you?" His words made you gasp and shake, moaning almost strained from how tight Hongjoong was squeezing your throat. His head leaned further over your shoulder to watch the same thing his best friend was looking at and he choked out a desperate moan too, his face leaning to press his hot cheek against yours. 

Tears trailed down your flushed cheeks as you could feel yourself barreling towards the finish line once again, your toes curling in the air from how your legs were spread over your boyfriend's, and San could feel your pussy fluttering around him, spurring him on more. He slapped one of your thighs hard and gripped it tightly afterwards before leaning back down towards you, fucking you with a new passion now, his balls slapping against your ass cheeks and grinding his cock deep each time he drove into you. He was pulsing inside you, his orgasm close and yours was right there, right on that edge, and as San was about to pull out of you so he wouldn't cum inside, Hongjoong's hand left your throat and gripped hard into his best friend's hair, keeping him right where he was. The sudden rush of air and blood traveling to your brain, along with the look on San's face as his orgasm hit him and his cum started emptying into you, made you cry out desperately and your knees dug into his side as your orgasm hit you in hot white waves, your body shaking in your boyfriend's hold, his fingertips never leaving your clit. San's hips stilled suddenly, cock buried deep and he moaned into your skin as he tried calming himself, resting against your chest with labored breaths. 

Still half stuck in your daze, you reached an arm around him and softly brushed your fingers through his hair calmly after Hongjoong's hand relaxed in his locks, gently rubbing over the boy's back. "Good boy, San, you did so well taking care of my princess for me." His hand next went to your chin and he leaned to the side, turning your face towards him and kissing your soft lips finally, delicately cradling your face. "And you did so well, baby girl. I'm so proud of you. So good for me, so obedient and precious. You make me so happy." he breathed into your mouth, pecking your lips one more time before you murmured a soft "Thank you" back to him. You moaned softly, turning your head back as San rolled his hips against yours once, twice, then pulled out slowly. You moaned again at the slick sound of his cock slipping from you, cum dripping out with it as you strained to watch. He leaned down to kiss you softly one more time before collapsing back against the couch, still breathing heavy and his face flushed in the most beautiful way. 

"My turn," you heard the words whispered darkly into your hair and your heartbeat picked up, eyes widening as Hongjoong suddenly turned you and pushed you onto your back in front of him, head pressed against the cushion between San's thighs and you felt his fingertips softly caress your cheeks before he picked your head up and let it lay on his leg for cushion, allowing you to gaze up at your handsome boyfriend. Fuck. You hadn't had the ability to see him this whole time, and now you wished you could've seen his face before this moment. He looked absolutely delectable. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed bright red and his pupils so full blown that his eyes looked pure black. He tugged his shirt over his head quickly and reached with trembling fingers to undo his belt, tugging down his pants and boxers impatiently, not even waiting for them to be completely off before he leaned over you and slid inside easily. He moaned deeply against your skin as he buried his face against your neck, his arms trembling as he held himself up over you because the feeling of your wetness mixed with San's cum still inside of you was almost maddening to his desperate cock. 

Your arms went around his neck and you cooed softly into his ear, holding onto him as he took a deep breath and brought you into his arms. They went around your waist, and he was more or less leaning onto you completely now as he picked your hips up off the couch. Your strained voice let out a soft squeal as you felt his length press deeper into your swollen cunt, his breath shaky against your skin. Your legs gathered around his hips to hold onto him and he angled his hips in a way so that he knew he'd hit that spot inside you every time, finally starting to move. Like San, Hongjoong didn't worry about building up the punishing pace he set, practically owning your pussy with every deep thrust that pushed you further into San's waiting lap. San's hands went to your chest and he pinched at your nipples, earning a sharp cry from your parted lips as Hongjoong leaned up to watch. His lips parted, tongue licking over his bottom lip while he snapped his hips harder and harder against yours, fucking you with a blind passion you hadn't seen in him before. Your voice shook as you moaned out to him desperately, wanting to reach down and rub at your abused clit. Your hand was quickly slapped away by San as he shuffled a bit closer, leaning in so he could reach between your thriving bodies to rub at your clit quick and hard. 

"So fucking wet, baby. Look at this pretty little pussy taking me so well. Fuck it's so good, so hot, just look at how stretched you are from us," Your boyfriend murmured endlessly, throaty groans leaving him when he felt your tightness clench harder around him. "Fuck baby, ease up or I won't last much longer. I can barely fucking move." You acted like you didn't hear him as San's fingers quickened, flicking over your sensitive nub so precisely that you cried out and dug your nails sharply into the back of your boyfriend's neck, dragging them down his back as his thrusts got even harsher. The pain in his skin made him tremble and curse again, his cock throbbing and hips stuttering with the strain of trying not to empty inside you just yet. He dug his own nails into the supple skin of your ass cheeks, pulling your hips up against his to meet his rough thrusts over and over until your thighs squeezed his waist and your hips started to quiver and grind down on his thickness with urgency. He smiled, smirked so cockily that it took your breath away as he watched you come undone, the sight and knowledge of everything you'd done for him making his abdomen tense and he moaned your name softly, leaning down enough to press his forehead against yours but allowing enough space for San's fingers to keep working. You were so close again, so sensitive and overstimulated from having so many orgasms in such a short time but you didn't care, it felt so good. 

The pleasure bordering on pain as your heat built up again, eyes rolling back while you arched up into your boyfriend. Your knees locked against him and your nails dug hard into his skin as your vision went white, eyes closing and nearly crying as you came from his incessant pounding. He fucked you with such need that your high wasn't fading yet, praying that you wouldn't pass out before you got to see his face when he filled you. San's hands came to your face and he made you look at your boyfriend, eyes forcing themselves open just in time for Hongjoong to stare down into them- the look from you finally pushing him over the edge and he came with a cry of your name spilling from his lips and soft moans from your own. His hips finally slowed until they stopped moving completely, his thighs straining with the effort of holding himself up. Your fingers finally relaxed and you stopped digging them into him so sharply, rubbing the angry scratches in apology as you held him to you, lost in the post-haze of your many orgasms and finally feeling the effects of the rough treatments. He slid out of you carefully and you whined as your abused pussy leaked lewdly onto the cushions. 

Both of them cradled you as best they could on the spacious couch, your eyelids heavy, hearing two different voices whisper sweet words of praise into your skin. Your boyfriend never skipped on the aftercare, and it filled your heart with such warmth to know his best friend was the same way, almost drifting to sleep just as you felt them shift and lift you off the couch. Your eyes struggled to open and you looked up at your lover with misty eyes, smiling softly and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against yours, returning the smile with a beautiful one of his own. He brought you into the bedroom and laid you down on the soft bed, nuzzling his nose over your cheek and pressing soft kisses to your skin as you felt yourself start to doze off again. "Rest, baby. I'll clean you up and San will order some food for when you're awake, good girl. Such a good girl for me." His hands cupped your cheeks, and the last thing you felt before drifting away were his plush lips against your forehead, kissing your skin softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any disrespectful comments WILL be deleted. This is MY material from MY upcoming fic and I have the proof for that. I listed in the note how I have taken INSPIRATION from others I’ve read, and that only applies to the introduction of the smut. Thank you.


End file.
